


Worried...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>worries about Calleigh after Hagen's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried...

Horatio knew they were worried about her. He'd heard from everyone who'd responded to Hagen's shooting. But according to Eric that was icing on the cake for something that started when the gun had been pulled on her at the scene. He understood their concern, and shared it to some extent, but he had faith in Calleigh and trusted her to be able to get through this with her usual aplomb. That was until he looked at the duty board and saw her named wasn't just moved to "out" but had been removed from the board all together. Experience from years of working together and caring about her told her where he would be bale to find her. He just hoped that when he did find her she wouldn't be handing him her resignation.


End file.
